One Becomes Two
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Now the title for this story focuses more on Zelda and Sheik, but you'll have to read to find out. Also character death, but that's isn't until way later on in the story. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's another story for you all to enjoy it has these pairings FoxxSamus, PantherxLyn (you'll find out why Panther is there in between the beginning of the story). Now I couldn't think of good Peach pairing so there will just be a hint of who she is with (at the moment anyway) and now for the big one ZeldaxWolfxSheik. Yes that's right Sheik, and you'll find how it becomes a love triangle at the end of this chapter (maybe). Also I'm sorry if Panther's a bit out of character, but just bare with me because there is a reason behind it if he is.**

**Oh yeah and to just to make sure that Zelda and Sheik and two completely different people (clothes wise just to set them apart more) Zelda will be wearing her green dress and Sheik will be wearing her normal clothes. And Panther won't be fighting in any matches since he is just s guest at the mansion. So please enjoy the story.**

**I don't anything.**

One Becomes Two

It was a very lovely spring day outside of the mansion with only a few clouds in the sky as Panther raised his rose to his nose out and sniffed it as he walked down the halls of the mansion. He actually only came here as a guest because once Wolf mentioned that Krystal was going to be there he kept on begging Wolf to let him come with him to mansion "for love's sake." And after about a week of begging him Wolf finally gave in, but he also that if Panther hit on any women while he was around that he would kick him out right away.

He then stopped and stared as he saw Krystal, Daisy, and Peach standing at the end of hallway.

Course when he started to walk towards them Krystal said, "Oh, how wonderful it's Panther."

Groaning Daisy added, "Great now what we do to get away from him this time."

"Well, why can't we just say hello to him?" Peach asked, tilting her head a bit.

Sighing Krystal replied, "Because he'll hit on you whenever he gets the chance and trust I would know." She twitched just thinking about it.

Sadly when they were about to leave Peach turned and looked up and saw Panther giving her flashy smile as said, "Hello Krystal, Daisy, and Peach what are three beautiful women like you doing by yourselves?"

"Well, for your information we were just leaving!" Daisy snapped back as both she and Krystal pulled Peach by the arms as they left.

However, what they didn't notice was that Peach waved her free hand at Panther as they continued to walk away from him.

He waved back at the Princess as she was being pulled away and he was about to let out a sigh when noticed Samus walking into the grand hall.

He fallowed as he asked, "So what is the famed bounty hunter Samus doing by herself hmm?"

"Tch save it Panther and don't even think about hitting on me or else-." Samus threatened before she stopped.

Panther stared at her for moment not sure what she was going to say, but he soon felt a blaster pointed at his back as the voice finished what Samus had said, earlier, "Or else you'll have to deal with me Panther!"

He turned his head and saw Fox glaring him as he responded with, "Well, if it isn't Fox McCloud if I had know that Samus was yours I would have never of tried anything."

"Right whatever, just get out of here before I shoot!" Fox shouted, and Panther calmly listened of course not without winking at Samus who just folded her arms and let out another, "Tch."

But as he began to leave the grand hall he saw Zelda standing on the other end of grand hall without Wolf which made Panther gently smile as he approached her as he stated, "Ah, Zelda the Princess of Grace and Beauty why are you standing her by-."

He was then cut off by someone and when he looked up he was face to face with his Commander Wolf who said, "Panther what I did I tell you before you came here?"

"Why you told me not to hit on Zelda while you around if I remember correctly." Panther responded with.

"Yeah I did, but do I need to repeat myself or are we clear that you do NOT come anywhere near Zelda!" Wolf said, as he showed Panther his claws.

Panther gulped a bit as he answered, "Yes Commander I understand."

"Good." Wolf replied, as he and Zelda started to walk away out of the grand hall.

Panther and Lyn Support Conversation C

Panther was about to put his head down and leave the grand hall, when he looked to his right and saw Lyn standing outside and with the sunlight hitting her he could of sworn that she looked like an angel as he said, "Why most beautiful Lady Lyn how are you this fine morning?"

Lyn turned around as she responded with, "Yes hello Panther I'm doing fine this morning."

"You're doing just fine this morning when fate as brought us together?" Panther asked, getting closer to her.

Lyn lightly laughed as she stated, "You know you remind me of one my soldiers who was second in command and was a good friend of mine."

"Really so was he as good looking as me?" Panther asked.

"Um well, I couldn't tell you because I never developed feelings for him." Lyn replied back.

"And why didn't you Lyn?" Panther asked, now really close to her.

"Because he would always hit on women much like what you have been doing while you've been here." Lyn stated as she began to walk away leaving Panther alone on the balcony in somewhat defeat.

**So how was the first chapter of this story? And just so you're all aware of what I'm doing here the Support Conversation thing is from in the Fire Emblem to where if a certain guy and a certain girl get it from a C to an A well, then at the end of game they will….wait why I am giving away that information when all I need to say is that I wanted their relationship to build in a unique way. So I hope everyone is excited for tomorrow's update because I'm going to be writing a two stock live match and that will feature items, and some moments on the platforms before they arrive back on the stage. So that's what you can expect for tomorrow so see later (for now at least). Oh, and sorry if I had Panther use the word "beautiful" a bit too much so I'll try and think of some other things that he could say instead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so before we get started there are two little things that I forgot to mention. Fox will be wearing his blue outfit (at least I think it's blue) and Samus will be wearing her purple Zero Suit. Oh, and I'm not telling what item will appear on the stage, but I will say that the items are set on Low so here we go with the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

That next morning Zelda was waiting for Wolf to get in the grand hall when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and a voice as it said, "Hey Zelda can I talk to you for a minute?"

She turned and saw Samus with a somewhat serious look on her face as she answered, "Of course Samus what is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to suggest that since Wolf and Fox obviously wait rip each other's throat's out in our match. I think it would be best for you and me to fight on the left side of the stage and have them fight on the right. So what you do think a good plan?"

Zelda thought about what Samus had since she did notice that Wolf would glare at Fox from the corner of his eye from time to time as she replied with, "Yes I think it would be for the best, but if either one of us KO's the other then we can help our team out if needed agreed?"

Samus smirked as she answered, "I had a feeling that you were going to say, but yes agreed."

Right after they shook one another's hand Fox and Wolf walked into the grand hall and they had surprisingly agreed on exactly the same terms that Zelda and Samus had set for each other as the four left for their match no really sure where they were going to end up this time.

The two teams soon ended up on the Temple stage as Fox and Samus both jumped out of Fox's Arwing as it passed by the stage. Zelda and Wolf both appeared on the stage by Zelda using her Magic to warp them onto the stage. And soon after Zelda and Fox switched places as Zelda jumped towards the left while Fox went to the right so that the match could really begin.

Samus started the match by trying to do her Flip Jump on Zelda, but the Princess was able to move behind her and hit her with Din's Fire as she then hit the bounty hunter with a charged magic attack. Samus would not give as she pointed her Paralyzer at the ground and fired and seen Zelda was close to her it paralyzed her right then and there as Samus then used her Plasma Whip as sent Zelda flying aways and also setting her a flame a bit as she landed on the ground with a thud.

Fox on the other hand had just been thrown into the air by Wolf who was about slam him into the ground. However, when Wolf got close enough to him Fox kicked him into the air as he landed on one of higher levels of temple as Wolf came crashing down onto the ground. When Wolf slowly stood up however, he saw a Super Mushroom fall from the ledge just below him as he fell downward and grabbed it. He felt an enormous amount of "power" go through his body as he grow into a giant. Fox noticed and instantly stopped running towards him and when Wolf turned around he smirked at Fox delivered a hard hitting kick that KOed him as he went off screen.

While Fox was still in the air he saw a platform as he began to slow down and then stop right on the stop and as the platform was bringing him back towards the stage he hoped that he wasn't too late help Samus out or else they would be at a one life disadvantage to Wolf and Zelda. When he landed back onto the stage he saw Wolf punch Samus making her let go of Zelda he then turned back to normal size.

And to make matters worse for Samus is when she was about to grab onto the edge with her Plasma Whip she was sent flying downward thanks to Zelda's Meteor Smash. She could see the platform though as she landed on it and quickly readied her weapon not wanting to lose this match. When she arrived back on the stage she noticed that Fox had gotten a Super Mushroom and that Wolf and Zelda had both been KOed by him as they also landed back on the stage right behind Samus.

Zelda then jumped into the air kicked Fox right into the face as he fell backwards and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Zelda then side stepped Samus's own kick as Wolf grabbed her and Zelda hit her with a charged magic attack. And as Samus was flying in the air Wolf jumped after her and KOed by slashing his claws upward at her. When he landed he looked and saw Zelda being kicked really hard by Fox who then turned back to normal. Wolf then looked and saw a Super Mushroom getting closer and closer to edge the of stage as he made a run for it.

Zelda was about to use Forere's Wind to get back onto the stage, but then she realized that she had been caught by something and when she opened her eyes she looked down and she was in Wolf's as she looked and saw that he was smiling down at her. He then set her down just as she noticed a Smash Ball appear on the stage. However, she looked and saw that Fox was also a giant again as she couldn't see the Smash Ball that well anymore. Wolf then charged at Fox as Zelda jumped over them and was hit the item with Din's Fire. Fox was about to grab her, but he was stopped by Wolf who had jumped in front of him and when Zelda had broken the item he jumped out of the was as Zelda Light Arrow made a direct KOing the giant Fox McCloud in an instant making Wolf and Zelda the winners as he turned back to normal size and they reappeared at in the grand hall of the mansion.

As they were leaving Zelda stopped and said while she blushed, "Wolf I um thank you for catching me in our match a few minutes ago."

Wolf didn't turn around as he just responded with, "Whatever."

What the two didn't know was that Ganondorf was hiding in shadows as he focused he energy into a dark sphere which he throw and it instantly went inside Zelda.

She didn't feel anything at first, but when she was about to fallow Wolf out of grand hall she felt like something was being pulled out of her as she instantly fainted onto Wolf's back. He turned around and saw that she was out as he picked her up and was heading towards her room unaware of the being that was lying on the floor.

As soon as Wolf and Zelda left Ganondorf had an evil smirk on his face as he slowly approached the person and commanded, "Open your eyes Sheik!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sheik at that moment opened her eyes and say Ganondorf smirking at her as he said, "Good it's seems that the spell did work after all."

Sheik immediately stood up and took out her dagger as she snapped back, "What are you talking about Ganondorf and why don't I feel Zelda's presence inside of me!?'

Still smirking Ganondorf replied, "It's because I spilt you two apart by using some of my magic." Turning around and starting to walk away he added, "You can now do as you please without having to worry about Zelda deciding when and how long you stay in the outside world."

Slowly putting her dagger away Sheik asked, "So I can have anything I want now?"

"Well, that depends on what "it" is that you want." Ganondorf stated, turning back around sightly.

He watched Sheik as she moved her head towards a picture of Wolf and Zelda standing in front of the fountain in the garden and for a spilt second he thought that he had seen her eyes change to an expression of sadness as he said, "So I take by that look you want to be Wolf hmm?"

"Humph! I have no interest in him the only reason why I feel this way is because of Zelda!" Sheik snapped back, as she started to walk away.

Ganondorf quietly chuckled as he said, "That maybe true for now Sheik, but if you do end up making Wolf fall in love with you. Well, then it'll be much easier to kill the Princess that way knowing that no one would get in my way."

He then left the grand hall as Toon Link's eyes widen in both shock and horror. Not in the fact that Sheik was separated from Zelda (which was a bit surprising to the young hero) but the fact that Ganondorf was going to try and kill Zelda here was the most surprising.

Toon Link then started to run down the hallway as he thought, "_I've got to warn Zelda or better yet I should warn Wolf."_

But as he was thinking about to warn he accidentally bumped into Link who stopped him and said, "Woah, Toony where's the fire?"

"Link I heard Ganondorf talking about wanting to kill Zelda!" Toon Link shouted.

Link bent down and said, "Is that so well, then can do me one favor then?"

Toon Link calmed down as he answered with, "Sure Link what is it?"

Out of no where Link grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt as he sharply replied, "Don't say a word to anyone about what you just saw or heard or else-" he then stopped and Toon Link noticed that his eyes had turned from blue to red as he finished with, "I'll have to kill you too."

Link then throw the boy against the wall and went on his way as Toon Link slowly got up and said, "Okay that was weird why would Link's eyes change from blue to red in an instant?"

"It's because that's not the real the Link." Someone stated.

Toon Link quickly turned around and was eye level with Sheik had crutched down and asked the boy, "Are you alright I was down the other hallway when I saw that imposter throw you against the wall."

Toon Link continued to stare at Sheik as she asked, "Link what's the matter?"

It then hit her that he had seen what Ganondorf had done as she said, "Don't worry Link I'm just no longer a part of Zelda and I don't plan on causing any trouble to anyone."

"So you won't get involved with Wolf and Zelda?" Toon Link asked.

Sheik didn't respond as she stood up and started to walk away. However, she did answer Toon Link's question as she said, "Well, that I cannot promise. However, if you could find someone other then Wolf for me to fall in love with. Then maybe I won't get involved with them."

Toon Link then walked down towards his room while he thought of someone that could ease Sheik's feelings for Wolf since he could tell that Sheik had half of the feelings, but then the question came into his mind of if Sheik had part of the feelings then what part did Zelda have and did she have the stronger of two feelings for the space pirate?

**Well, there you go Sheik is now in the mansion by herself with her own free will. But will she make Wolf fall for her or will someone else be able to change her mind? Sorry but that's all you're going to get out of me for now so review and tomorrow the drama will begin.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zelda opened here eyes to see that she was in her room tucked in her bed as she wondering how in the world that could of happen then she remembered fainting when she was talking to Wolf.

"_Wolf must have brought me back to my room. I'll have to be sure to thank him when I see him later today." _Zelda thought and as she got out of bed she also realized that she still had her green dress on. So she quickly ran to her closest and pulled out her blue dress and was putting it on when she heard a knock on door.

"I'll be there in a minute." She replied as she finished getting ready.

When she was done she opened the door and Wolf smiling at her as he said, "Morning Zelda did you sleep well last night?"

She smiled back as she answered, "Yes good morning to you too. And thank you for yesterday Wolf."

"Oh, that was no big deal Zelda." Wolf stated, as they started to walk towards the garden.

"Yes I know, but still it was very nice of you to do that for me." Zelda replied, as she put her head on Wolf's shoulder making him blush.

Meanwhile Fox and Samus were standing inside the grand hall when they noticed Sheik walk in they waved to her as she kind of stared at them for a moment. But then she waved back to them although be it a slow wave.

Fox then whispered to Samus, "Does Sheik not know who we are?"

Samus shook her head as she answered, "No I don't think it's that I think there's something different about her. I just can't put my finger on it."

Course Panther just happen to hear that as he strolled right up to her as Fox was warn, but Samus stopped him as she said, "Don't worry I doubt she'll kill him or anything."

"Yeah you're probably right." Fox replied.

He then was about to leave when Samus lightly shouted, "Fox wait a minute!"

He stopped and stared at her as he asked, "Yeah Samus what is it?"

Samus was about to him that she had been in love with him since the first tournament, but she got lost in those green eyes of his as she replied, "Never mind Fox."

"You're sure there nothing that you want to tell me Samus?" Fox asked, again, now staring into her eyes.

She nodded as he replied, "Alright if you say so."

But as he was walking away he sighed as he thought, _"I thought for sure that she was going to me that she loved me."_

And right when Samus was leaving the grand hall she noticed that Sheik had pulled out her dagger as she snapped at Panther, "If don't want to get hurt then I would advice not to finish that sentence!"

Samus then saw Lyn as she shouted, "Hey why don't you leave him only Sheik what he'd do to you anyway?"

"Humph! He didn't do anything to me, but try to hit on me so I was defending myself." Sheik stated, as she began to walk out of grand hall.

But before she left Samus asked, "Sheik is everything alright and why haven't you turned back into Zelda yet?"

Sheik turned and stared at the bounty hunter, as she answered with, "Everything's alright Samus and I haven't turned into Zelda because we are apart now thanks to Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf so does that mean-." Samus was about before Sheik cut off with, "No that does not mean I'm under his control. But you can rest assured that if he tries in anyway to hurt anyone that I will do my best to cut him down."

"Thank for a least being honest with me Sheik. But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to let everyone else know about this so that you can have a different move instead of changing into Zelda."

Sheik pulled out her dagger and asked, "Well, would it be alright if I used my dagger to fight with?"

Samus shook her head as she answered, "No not at all Sheik."

"Good now if you'll excuse me I have to find Wolf." Sheik stated, as she left and headed towards the garden.

Lyn the other hand had noticed that Panther had gotten a cut as she said, "Panther how did you get this cut on your arm?"

Look down as he said, "Oh, no worries Lyn I doubt this little cut will last long."

And when he was about to leave Lyn pulled onto a bench and as she began to warp a bandage around his arm she pointed and said, "That is no little cut even look for yourself Panther."

Panther did and noticed that you could see that blood was beginning to swept through the bandage and as Lyn was warping a second one over it he asked, "Lyn this is very kind of you, but why are doing this I'm perfectly-"

He was soon cut as Lyn pulled the bandage tight as she stated, "Yes I'm sure you're perfectly fine because that exact same friend of mine who said that blacked out in the middle of the battle field from heat stroke because he was trying to impress a woman."

"Oh, so no wonder why you're doing this is because you love me right?" Panther said, moving his face closer to her.

She backed away a bit as she answered "No I am not in love with you I'm just doing this because you're my friend that's all."

Panther then stood up as he said, "Fair enough, but sooner or later Lyn I bet you will fall for me."

She scoffed off the comment as she left the grand hall leaving Panther by himself as Samus soon after left as well.

Outside in the garden Zelda had tried for the third time to change into the Sheik with no luck as she sat back down next to Wolf and put her down as she sighed and said, "It's no use I can't turn into Sheik anymore for some reason."

"Well, who cares if you can't turn into Sheik anymore if you ask me you never needed her from the start." Wolf stated, as Zelda looked up at him.

"Yes I suppose you maybe right, but what I do to replace that move then?" Zelda asked, staring off into the distance.

Wolf pondered the question for moment and then snapped his fingers as he asked, "Hey don't you have a sword in your room?"

"Yes I do have a sword in my room. Why do you ask Wolf?" Zelda answered, now looking at him.

"Well, how about using that as your new move and on top of that why not be able attack with it too." Wolf stated.

"So I'll be using my magic plus a sword to fight with." Zelda said out loud as she thought about the idea of seeing herself using her sword.

She smiled and kissed Wolf on the cheek as she said, "That sounds like a great idea thank you Wolf."

He blushed again as he replied, "It was nothing Zelda."

As the two began to hug each other they did not notice Sheik staring at them from behind a tree. But she did not notice a pair of red eyes staring at her from inside the tree from where she stood under.

**So who is the person with the red eyes? Well, you'll have to wait until to tomorrow to find out so review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so now you'll find out who is hiding in the tree and there's a bit of LucarioxSheik in this chapter.**

Chapter 5

The figure hiding in the tree was the Aura Pokemon Lucario as he continued to stare at Sheik. Out of nowhere though Sheik pulled out her chain and yanked Lucario out of the tree and grabbed out her dagger as she pointed it at his throat and asked harshly, "Who are you and why have you been spying on me from this tree?!"

"My is name is Lucario and if you remember Sheik you and I were teammates against Ganondorf and Bowser about two weeks ago." Lucario stated as Sheik slightly loosen her grip.

She thought about what he said and her eyes widen a bit as she remembered that they were on the Bridge of Elden and Bowser was about to use a Flying Slam on her. But out of nowhere Bowser was hit by one of Lucario's Aura Spheres giving Sheik the time to change back into Zelda and that is all she remembers as she let go of him while she said, "I'm sorry about that Lucario." She then looked downward as she added, "I'm still not use to everyone-."

She then stopped as Lucario placed on paw on her shoulder as he said, "I understand Sheik you don't need to say anything more."

She nodded as she turned around and as she began to walk away she lightly blushed as she said, "Lucario I never got a chance to say this, but thank you for helping me out in our match before Zelda took over."

He smiled as he replied, "You're welcome Sheik."

But as she was walking away Toon Link gave a thumps up to Lucario from inside the tree as he returned it still smiling.

Wolf on the other hand was waiting at the fountain for Zelda to come back so that they could think of special attacks that she could do with her sword.

Of course when he saw Sheik walking towards him he thought that Zelda was able to into Sheik again as he stood up and asked, "So Zelda I see that you can turn back into Sheik?"

Sheik decided to play along with it as she answered with, "Um yeah I guess al I needed was some rest."

She then "accidentally" tripped as she fell into Wolf's arms.

"You should be more careful Zelda I need you to get hurt." Wolf said, as Sheik looked up at him.

She then blushed deeply as she responded with, "I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was walking."

Wolf put his finger on her lips as he said, "It's no problem since I'll always be there to catch you."

Sheik then couldn't take it anymore as she started to remove the warp around her lips and was about to kiss him, until a light arrow caught her sight as she jumped out of the way and quickly looked up to see Zelda glaring at her as she readied another arrow and said, "Don't even think about taking another step towards Wolf, Sheik or else I'll make sure that this next arrow won't miss."

Sheik then charged at Zelda knocking her down and while she was pulling out her dagger she snapped back at the Princess with, "If you try that again then I'll make sure not to miss your head!"

Before she could fulfill that threat though she was punched right off of Zelda, but she quickly recovered to see Wolf now glaring at her as he shouted, "Don't you ever threaten Zelda like that again or else you'll have to deal with me!"

Sheik was taken aback by the fact that the person that she was about to kiss had now threaten her.

She quickly pointed at Zelda as she shouted, "This is your entire fault Zelda!"

As Wolf was helping her up Zelda asked, "Sheik what you talking about?"

Sheik then started to walk away as she finished with, "If you hadn't fallen for Wolf then none of this would have happened."

She then throw a Deku Nut down on the ground causing a flash to appear and when it the blinding light was gone so was Sheik.

Wolf then looked down at Zelda as he asked, "Are you alright Zelda?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you Wolf." Zelda answered, while she worriedly look at the spot that Sheik was standing on.

She was broken out of this trance as Wolf said, "Sorry about thinking that Sheik was you it's that you had been for an hour or so I just thought that-."

Zelda cut him off by placing her hand on his cheek as she replied, "It's alright Wolf no harm was done. But I am worried that somehow some of my feelings for you were taken out of me along with Sheik."

"So what does that mean?" Wolf asked.

Zelda shook her head as she answered, "I don't know Wolf. I really don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Zelda was walking down towards Wolf's room and when she was going to knock on the door she noticed that it was open slightly. But inside of looking inside she gently put her ear against door and heard Wolf's and Sheik's voices as Sheik said, "But Wolf I love you."_

_Zelda couldn't take it anymore as looked inside and saw Wolf just looking down at the ground as Sheik slowly moved in for a kiss._

_And to Zelda's surprise and horror after a minute or so until Wolf was kissing Sheik back._

_Zelda then slowly backed away from the door as she began to say, "No, no it can't be true. It just can't be true!"_

She then instantly woke up as she shouted, "No!"

Zelda then looked at the clock and realized that it was already 9:00 and she was suppose to spend the day with Wolf as she quickly got out of bed and changed into her red dress.

But when she tried to open her door it would not move at all as she said, "Hmm, well this is odd why won't my door open?"

She then heard Sheik's voice outside of door as she asked, "Trying to go somewhere Princess?"

Zelda gasped as she replied, "Sheik what have you done to my door?"

Sheik chuckled a bit as she said, "Oh, I didn't do anything to the door yet."

Zelda then heard Sheik dagger slip into the outside of door and when Zelda tried to open it would not budge as Sheik stated, "I wouldn't try too hard at opening that door if I were you Zelda."

"And why is that Sheik?" Zelda asked.

"Because I've stuck my dagger in the keyhole of the door perfectly so there's not way that you can get it out." Sheik said, and as she started to walk away she finished with, "Oh, and don't worry about Wolf _I'll_ be sure to keep him company for you."

Zelda's eyes widen greatly as she began to bang on the door with one hand while she tired to open the door with the other and then she finally shouted, "No let me out of here now!"

But by that time Sheik was already gone and Zelda knew it as she sat down on her bed and began to cry.

On the outside of Zelda's door Toon Link had seen everything as he knocked on her door and asked, "Zelda are you okay?"

He heard instantly stop crying as she ran towards the door and asked, "Link is that you?"

"Yeah and I'm going to get help from a few people so don't we'll have you out in no time just please try to stay calm alright?" The young hero reassured her as he ran off to go find Fox, Samus, and Pit. While he was running off Zelda sighed in relier knowing that the child hadn't change compared to the older Link who didn't seem to talk to anyone anymore and would just stay in his room almost all of the time.

Wolf however, was unaware of what was going on as he stood outside on a balcony and continued to wait for Zelda.

He then heard Sheik's voice as she said, "Hello Wolf do you mind if I join you out here?"

He didn't respond as she then stood by him and said "Look I'm sorry that I tried to trick you yesterday so I wanted to make it up to you."

"Oh, yeah and how were you planning on doing that?" Wolf asked, glaring at her.

She smiled as she answered, "With this."

She then was surrounded by light and when that light disappeared she stood before Wolf almost exactly like Zelda just with a pure pink dress (like Zelda's red dress for example) and her hair stilled pulled back and her eyes still red as she added, "You see this what I really look like without having to hide myself with those other clothes."

Wolf was now staring at he in awe as he asked, "So this what you "really" look like without that warp covering the lower part of your face and what no not."

Sheik nodded as she was about to she was about to kiss him, but she was stopped by Wolf's hand as he said, "I wouldn't think about doing that if I were you."

She still continued to smile as she answered with, "Alright we don't have to kiss we could just look over the balcony then."

And so they did just that not noticing that Lucario and Toon Link had seen everything as Lucario grabbed Toon Link by the arm and said, "Let's go get Fox and the others."

As Toon Link was being lifted into the air by how fast Lucario was running he asked, "Hey Lucario are you okay?"

He simply nodded as they ran into the grand hall and saw the three talking to one another as Toon Link shouted, "You guys got to help us save Zelda!"

"But why I thought that she was with Wolf." Pit pointed out before Toon Link snapped back, "No Sheik put one of her daggers in Zelda's door so now it won't open!"

Samus crossed her arms as she said, "Alright kid we get it no need to snap at us."

Toon Link looked down at the ground as Fox added, "Well, then how about this Pit you go by Zelda's window and get her out. So that way she can go stop Sheik from trying to kiss Wolf again."

Pit nodded and was off as the Toon Link said, "Great so now we can get the dagger out of Zelda's door right?"

The three other smashers shrugged shoulders as Toon Link led the way.

Back in her room Zelda stared at her clock as she sighed and thought, "_Great it's been three hours now I hope Link was able to find someone."_

And as if on cue she heard someone tap on her window and when she looked up she saw Pit waving at her as she immediately got off of her bed and opened the window and asked, "Pit what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you to Wolf before Sheik tries anymore unhanded tricks." The angel said, as he picked Zelda up and they were off.

In no time the two could see Wolf and Sheik head back inside as they landed and Zelda shouted, "What do you think you're doing hanging around with Wolf again Sheik?!"

Sheik slowly turned around and when she did both Pit and Zelda gasped at what they saw.

**Sorry, but that'll all for today and hey I think I'm getting pretty good with cliffhangers wouldn't you agree?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zelda continued to stare at Sheik as Pit broke the silence and took out a light arrow and commanded, "Sheik return to your actually self at once!"

Sheik stood there for a moment staring at Pit's arrow she knew that the light arrows that Zelda and herself used only went in a straight line and yet Pit's could curve at an angle which Sheik knew that it would be harder to dodge then when Zelda tried to shoot her yesterday.

She sighed as she answered, "Fine, but I'm only doing this so that Wolf won't be confused."

There was a quick flash of light and when it disappeared, Sheik stood before them covered from head to toe again as she said, "There happy now angel boy?"

Pit was about release his grip on the light arrow for that comment was stopped by Zelda who put a hand out in front of him. He sighted disappointedly as he fired his arrow in the other direction and put his weapon away. All the while he continued to glare at Sheik.

He then asked Zelda, "Do you need me to help you anymore Princess?"

"No Pit I'm fine thank you for getting me here in time though." Zelda replied.

Pit nodded and he then left for his room as Zelda and Sheik continued to glare at one another with Wolf in the middle trying to make sure that they try and kill each other.

Sheik then heard Toon Link's voice as he asked, "Do you think we should really return this dagger to Sheik? I mean what if she tries something like this again?"

Sheik then noticed the dagger in Samus's hand as she then charged at her and tried to kick her. However, Samus blocked it easily but when she tried to kick Sheik back her foot was grabbed by Sheik's hand as she did two back flips. She then throw the dagger at full speed at Sheik, but to everyone's amazement (expect for Zelda) Sheik grabbed the dagger and sheathed it as she headed back towards her room while she let out a, "Humph!" along the way.

Samus lowered her head and balled her hands into fists and said, "Why that no good-."

She was cut off by Fox who put on hand on her shoulder and pointed towards Toon Link who may have been aways away but he could still hear everything that was being said as Samus took deep breathes to calm herself dwon.

Zelda on the other hand was starting head towards her room when she felt an arm warp around her.

She knew it was Wolf as she asked, "You could please come with me to my room Wolf? I need to talk to you."

"Sure." He answered, as they headed towards her room leaving Fox and Samus alone.

Fox noticed Samus walk out towards the balcony as he asked, "Samus is something bother you?"

"No nothing's bothering me why do you ask." Samus replied.

"Well, ever since this third tournament started you've been acting differently." Fox pointed out, as he now stood next to her.

Samus just let out a "Tch" as she crossed her arms and looked the other way.

Smirking he responded with, "And I bet that it's because you love me isn't it?"

Samus didn't say anything as Fox moved closer and whispered in her ear, "Hey no need to go quiet on me because to be honest I've loved you ever since the first tournament."

Samus slightly turned her head as she asked, "Really why there was nothing special about since I would always wear my armor."

"Yeah but it didn't matter to me what you looked like because you had already impressed me with how well you fought in your matches." Fox stated, putting his hand on Samus's shoulder.

She turned around as she responded with, "Actually that last part was how I fell in love with you too. And I was surprised that you were looking at me as if I was really beautiful when I finally took off my helmet after our last match together."

"Samus no matter what anyone says about the way you look or even what you think about yourself." Fox said, as he got closer to her and finished with, "You will always be beautiful to me."

After hearing this Samus gave Fox a very short, but very passionate kiss as Fox returned feeling loving every minute of it.

Samus broke the kiss and said, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say Fox."

He smiled as the two headed back inside now relieved that they finally got out theirs feelings for each other out in the open.

Panther and Lyn Support Conversation B

Lyn was walking down towards her room when she noticed Panther in the grand hall staring out a window with bored look on his face.

As Lyn walked inside she asked, "Panther what's wrong?"

He immediately stood up and answered with, "Oh, Lyn I was thinking about something."

"Thinking about what Panther?" Lyn asked, now standing in front of him.

He instantly stood up and took her hands as he replied, "How do I prove to you that I love you."

Lyn stood there for moment until she smiled and said, "I think know of a way for you to prove that you love me."

"Really then tell me my angel." Panther asked.

"You have to able not to hit on any other woman here for about a week. And if you can go through with it then that'll be proof that you love me." Lyn suggested, still smiling.

"But what happens if I somehow fail this test hmm?" Panther asked, stroking her cheek.

"Well, if that happens then we'll just remain friends is that alright with you?" Lyn again suggested as Panther nodded and they shook each other's hand to seal the deal completely.

But before Lyn left she turned around and said, "Oh, and the test begins tomorrow."

Panther stood there for a while as he thought, "_I have seen that one coming. Oh, well no matter what I plan on proving that my love belongs only to Lyn."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Wolf and Zelda entered her room Wolf closed the door as he asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about Zelda?"

Zelda turned slightly towards him, but looked the other way as she replied with, "Well, how do you feel about Sheik? Do you love her more then me?"

Wolf let go of the door as it opened a little as he said, "Zelda why would even ask a question like that? I love you and only you."

What they didn't notice was pair of red eyes widen fallowed by a gasp as Sheik continued to listen to their conversation.

Zelda moved closer to Wolf as she asked, "If love me and only me then could you please remove your eye patch for me?"

Wolf just stared at her for moment as he responded with, "Why do want me to take off my eye patch Zelda?"

"I-I'm just interested to see what's behind it." She said, as Wolf slowly took off the eye patch.

Zelda watched as the patch hit the floor and when she looked she lightly gasped when she saw that Wolf's right eye was completely shut and a tiny scar was over the enclosed eye.

She gently laid her right hand on his cheek as she continued to stare at it.

Wolf soon became a bit irritated as he asked, "Zelda why are you staring at my scar?"

"I'm just wondering if I should heal it or not?" Zelda replied, as Wolf gently took her hand away from his cheek.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Zelda." Wolf stated, as he moved his away.

He noticed that Zelda remained silent so he continued with, "Don't get me wrong I would be grateful for you doing that, but I don't want you to waste all of your energy just to fix my eye."

Zelda smiled as she said, "I understand Wolf. I guess I was just curious to see to what was under the eye patch. Even though I bet it sounded pretty pointless to ask such a thing."

As Wolf was picking up his eye patch he replied, "No not really since I knew that you were going to ask that question sooner or later."

Wolf was about to leave her room when Zelda put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Wait you don't have go why not just stay here for tonight Wolf."

"Are sure about that Zelda?" Wolf asked, as Zelda put his eye patch back on as he shut the door.

However, before he shut the door completely Sheik pulled out a small golden orb from her shirt as she placed on her hand and she pulled down her warp from her and blew on it. It instantly went towards and returned to her without the princess ever noticing it.

She nodded as she kissed him and turned off the lights.

Sheik stood up and as she walked away she smiled and whispered, "You now have your full feelings for Wolf returned to you Zelda."

And as she walked towards she added, "Now all that's left to do is to find someone that's right for me. So that maybe I can fall in love like how you have with Wolf."

But as she closed the door Link stood in the darken hallway with a very sour look on his face as he said, "I better go tell Master Ganondorf that Sheik has given up her feelings for Wolf completely. This could ruin our plan greatly if he can't think of someway to fix this problem."

**Well, sorry that this chapter was short, but I've got writer's block. So hopefully by tomorrow morning I can think of something interesting to keep this story going strong.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That next morning Zelda woke up in her bed with Wolf holding her close to him. And to her own surprise she felt very safe and she loved being so close to him. But the Princess could not put her finger on what had happened last night to make her feel like this.

Her eyes widen as she remembered seeing a pair of red eyes looking into her room when she was talking to Wolf last night.

"_That must of have been Sheik who was spying on us last night. But why did light surround me?" _Zelda thought to herself until she sat up and said, "Wait Sheik must of given her feelings for Wolf to me. So that was why we-."

She began to trail of as Wolf started to wake up and as he was stretching he said, "Wow Zelda I'm impressed I thought for sure that you would be out like a light after "the fun" that we had last night."

Zelda looked over at him and blushed as she replied, "Oh, good morning Wolf did I wake you?"

He shook his head while he had a big grin on his and asked, "Zelda why in the world are you blushing?"

She responded to that by lightly throwing her pillow at him as she got up to get dressed. But while she was getting ready she noticed that Wolf had already gotten dressed and as he put his vest over his shoulder he kissed her on the cheek and then left her room. She simply smiled after that hoping that Wolf would surprise her in another way as she looked in the full length mirror one time in her green dress before she opened and closed her door.

Meanwhile Sheik was standing her room looking at herself in the mirror as well, but with a frown on her face as she put down the red dress and sat back down on her bed and said, "Why should I even bother wearing a dress if no one even cares?"

She got her answer in a short series flashbacks to when Lucario and her were talking under a tree in the garden and then another from yesterday when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Lucario and Toon Link running by and then stopping.

She instantly stood up and grabbed all of her clothes that covered her face as she throw them away and stated, "Those are something that I don't need anymore since everyone here as always been friendly to me even if I was apart of Zelda."

She then changed into the red dress and as she put her hair back she added, "But I should at least keep one of those to change into just case I have to defend myself or others from Ganondorf or Dark Link."

She then sheathed her daggers on to her back as she left her room and immediately started to walk towards the grand hall to find Lucario. When she looked inside the room though she didn't see the Aura Pokemon she did see Panther however, and she began to feel guilty for what she did to him a few days ago.

She entered the room and slowly approached him as she said, "Panther could I speak to you for a moment?"

Thinking that it was someone Panther turned around and began with, "Why of course you can-." He stopped talking when he saw Sheik standing before him as he finished with, "Do I know you by any chance?"

Sheik was a bit caught off guard at first, but she then realized that he hadn't seen her without her face being covered as she answered with, "Yes it's me Sheik."

He slightly turned away as he said, "Oh, it's you."

She nodded as she replied, "Look I know what I did was wrong, but I had just been separated from Zelda and I had no idea that you were a guest here." She turned away as she finished with, "So I'm sorry for cutting your arm with my dagger."

Panther didn't responded as she began to walk away, but before she left though she said, "Oh, and I heard about your deal with Lyn and I hope you can go through with it."

She then opened the door and left, however before it closed she heard Panther say thank you which made her happy that she was able to fix that one problem. Now all that was left to do was to find Lucario so that she apologize to him and hopefully she could say that she finally find someone that she could love like what she had told Toon Link from the beginning.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, but no worries since the next chapter will up tomorrow. However, it will have another 2 stock match with items involved so I'm hoping that you're ready for another exciting match to take place.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a while of looking Sheik finally found Lucario sitting under the tree that she had spoken to him and where she actually blushed for the first time.

Sheik stood up against the side of tree as she said, "Hello Lucario."

When he looked up at her Sheik thought for sure that he was going to get up and leave. But to her surprise he put one of his paws on ground as he said, "Please sit down Sheik."

When she finally sat down Sheik turned to Lucario and stated, "Look Lucario I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way that I've been acting for the past few days." Sheik suddenly became a bit nervous as she finished with, "And I wanted to know if there was anyway that I could make it up to you."

Lucario just sat there for while as Sheik became even more nervous she added, "But I understand if you don't want to talk to me. So I guess I'll just go and-."

As she was getting up to leave however, she stopped when Lucario said, "Wait!"

She turned around and was then staring at him face to face as he asked, "Why would I want you to leave Sheik?"

"Because I never really you gave the chance to get to know me when I all I wanted was to take Wolf away from Zelda." Sheik answered, as she looked away in disgust for her own actions.

She then felt a paw touch her shoulder as she looked and saw Lucario smiling at her as he said, "You don't need to worry about that anymore Sheik since I knew that you were confused as to what it was that you really wanted."

"Thank you Lucario would you like to watch the sunset with me on the balcony?" Sheik asked, blushing lightly.

Lucario nodded as he took her hand and they headed inside. What they didn't notice was that Toon Link had watched the entire thing from the bushes as he jumped in the air and shouted, "Alright!"

Zelda on the other hand was sitting next to the fountain and as she noticed Lucario and Sheik walk by she could help but smile at the fact that Sheik finally had found someone that she could fall in love with.

Out of nowhere though a bouquet of orange roses was in front of her face as looked and saw Wolf smiling at her as he sat down next her.

She hugged him as she thanked him as she said, "Oh, Wolf they're so beautiful thank you."

He hugged her back as he replied, "You're welcome Zelda."

But just saying thank you was not enough to Zelda as she slowly removed Wolf's eye patch and began to heal his eye.

When she was finally done she said, "Okay open your eyes."

He did so and when he looked in the mirror he was bit surprised to see that he was looking into it with both of his eyes as he responded with, "Wow Zelda I don't know what to say."

"It's alright Wolf and if you'll notice I couldn't get rid of the scar, but I like being able to see it off the corners of your eye. In fact I think it makes you look tougher then before." Zelda stated, ass Wolf nodded in agreement with her.

He then kissed her on the cheek as he said, "Thank you Zelda."

"Of course as long as you're not mad with it then I'm happy." Zelda replied, as they began to cuddle.

On the other side of the garden Fox was pacing back and forth as he was waiting for Samus to come so that he could "surprise" her with something.

He instantly stopped pacing when he hear Samus's voice as she asked, "Alright Fox so why did you want to meet out in the garden?"

He walked over towards her as he answered, "Because I have a big surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Samus asked, as Fox took her hand.

And as he was getting on one knee he asked, "Well, I know that over these three tournaments that we've been able to learn a lot about each other. And so I was just hoping if maybe you'll-" he stopped as he pulled out a small box and when he opened it here was a ring inside it as he finished with, "marry me?"

Samus soon began to cry as she let out a "Tch" and answered, "Now look at what you've done I'm crying!"

"So is that a yes?" Fox asked, standing up now.

She nodded as he wiped away the tears and said, "Now you'll never be alone Samus and I'll make sure of that forever."

She then hugged tightly as she replied, "I know will Fox, but when you're fighting I want to be there with you alright?"

He shook his head as the two stayed like that for sometime happier then ever before.

Meanwhile as Sheik and Lcuario were watching the sunset Ganondorf and Dark Link were spying on them as Ganondorf asked, "So you know what we'll have to do to force her to help us right?"

Dark Link nodded as he turned into Link and answered, "Yes Master. Toon Link must die!"

**Oh, another cliffhanger? (I think) Anyway the only reason why I used orange roses is because well, Panther's there and so I just didn't feel like it was right to use red since I plan on having using that colored rose later on. So I'll update tomorrow and thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**One Week Later**

While Lyn was finishing getting ready for the day she couldn't help, but smile knowing that the deal that Panther and herself had made was about over. And even she had to admit that she was very impressed that for a whole week Panther hadn't hit on any women. Of course she still had her doubts that he would pull through with it. However, she had faith in him since he did seem to really have feelings for her at least that's what she was hoping as she stood and left her room to quickly find Panther before something could happen to ruin the deal for good.

And as Lyn walked past the grand hall she heard Zelda's voice as she said, "That's so wonderful that you and Fox are getting married Samus."

"Yeah I'm glad that we're getting and all. But I just wish that everyone hadn't of found out so fast about the wedding." Samus replied.

Lyn then entered the room as she said, "I think everyone knew that you two were going to get married because you seemed right for one another."

Both Zeld and Samus turned to face her as Zelda responded, "Oh, Lyn you're here we were just going to go look for you."

"You were why?" Lyn asked.

"Because I was hoping that you would be one of the brides maids since Zelda is already my maid of honor." Samus stated, folding her arms.

Smiling Lyn answered with, "Of course I'll be one of your brides maid Samus."

Samus nodded as she said, "Good because here's the dress you'll be wearing."

Lyn looked over to the rack of dresses and saw that each one was different color as she saw a light purple one and asked, "You don't mind if I take that one do you?"

"No and actually that was the one that I was pointing at." Samus replied, Lyn walked over to look at it.

She slowly took it off the rack so not to damage the dress as she looked at herself in the mirror with it in front of her as she asked, "So what do you think Panther would say if he saw me in this?"

She instantly covered her mouth when she had realized that she had just asked that out loud as Samus responded with, "Well, that depends do you like him Lyn?"

Blushing she answered, "No not all his just a friend that's all."

Samus was going to keep going with this until Zelda stepped in and said, "Here Lyn why don't I show you what I'll be wearing to the wedding."

Lyn nodded as she moved back aways as Zelda stood in front of mirror with a light blue dress in front of her as Lyn said, "Well, I have a feeling that Wolf would like you in that dress Zelda."

Zelda smiled at the comment as Lyn put the dress back and waved goodbye as she then continued to look for Panther since she still had that feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Meanwhile Sheik wanted to thank Lucario for being so kind her all of this time. So she decided to thank him by playing a melody on her harp which he seemed to really like.

However, she stopped when someone said, "Well, Sheik it seems that you are more stubborn then I thought."

She gently put down her harp as she used the little magic that she knew to change back into her original clothes. But she looked up she saw that Dark Link had his sword pointed right at Toon Link' throat as she commanded, "Put the boy now!"

"Oh, I'm afraid that we can't do that Sheik because if you don't come back with us then the boy dies." Ganondorf stated, as he started to laugh.

Lucario stood up as he said, "Sheik would never join the likes of you two."

"Oh is that so. Well, then I guess the boy dies then." Ganondorf replied, as he snapped his fingers and soon Dark Link's sword was about to go through the boy as he screamed in horror.

However, Sheik put her hand out in front of her as she shouted, "Wait!"

Dark Link instantly stopped as Sheik continued, "If I go back with you two will you leave the boy alone?"

"Yes we'll do that Sheik you have me word." Ganondorf answered, as Sheik started to walk towards them.

Ganondorf nodded as Dark Link throw the boy in the air and he would of went over the balcony, but thankfully Lucario caught him as he landed and the two looked over at Sheik as Lucario let out, "Sheik."

She turned around as she said, "Lucario I didn't want to make this choose, but I can't do anything about it now." And as she started to turn around a tear flow from her face as she ended with, "I'm sorry."

She then walked through the portal as Dark Link and then finally Ganondorf fallowed her and after that the portal closed completely leaving Lucario and Toon Link with worried looks on their faces.

Back inside the mansion Peach had just spotted Panther coming out of the kitchen and he was shirtless which made the Princess grin even bigger.

She was cut off by Donkey Kong as he asked, "So what's the plan again Peach?"

She turned around and answered, "Oh, it's simple Donkey Kong all you have to do is "pretend" to "kidnap" me. And when Panther sees this you'll stop ask him if he would be willing to trade the banana in his hand for me."

"And why would I agree to this?' Donkey Kong asked.

"Because I'll give you two big bunches of bananas if you go along with this. "Peach stated, as Donkey Kong nodded and Peach put her hands together happy that he would help her.

Sadly Panther had no idea about this as he slowly peeled back the banana peel. And as he was about to eat it he heard Peach yelling and shouting. He looked up and saw Peach over Donkey Kong's shoulder and as he was passing by Panther asked, "What are you doing with Peach Donkey Knog?"

"I uh put her on my shoulder so that we could get to the kitchen faster so that I could get a banana." Donkey Kong stated, secretly sweating like crazy.

Smiling Panther responded with, "Well, why don't you just take mine I'm sure I can find something else to eat."

Donkey Kong set Peach down as he took the banana from Panther's hand and ran down the hallway.

Out of nowhere though Peach pressed head against Panther's chest as she said, "Oh, thank you Panther. You have no idea how Donkey Kong can get when he wants something."

Suddenly feeling uneasy Panther replied, "T-Thanks, but that's quite alright Peach."

"Oh, no I just can't keep no for answer." Peach stated.

All of a sudden right when Panther was about to leave Peach kissed him very, very passionately which he did at first try to break away .from her. But he wasn't able to break the hold in time because when he did he saw Lyn standing in both shock and horror as he said, "Now Lyn this isn't what it looks like."

"Don't play that game with me Panther! I just saw you and Peach kissing each other and here I thought I could trust you!" Lyn shouted, as she stormed away both in hurt and anger.

Peach on the other hand still had her head on Panther's chest as he looked more confused then he had ever been before.

Panther and Peach's Support Level was raised to a B

**I bet you know saw that one coming did you? And if you're wondering the C Support Conversation between the two happened in the very beginning of the story. So I'll be updating tomorrow so see you then.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Later that night**

Sheik stepped out of a dark portal as Ganondorf fallowed her and asked, "So Sheik you know what you have to do correct?"

Sheik slowly lifted her head to reveal that her were a soulless black as she answered, "Yes Master Ganondorf I know what to do."

**The next day**

Zelda had just found out that Wolf had agreed to put his and Fox's rivalry aside for the wedding and that Fox had also picked him to his best man. However, while she opened his door she saw him wearing his normal black outfit (with white pants) but he also had a cape behind him as he turned around and froze when he saw Zelda standing there smiling at him.

"Why in the world are you dressed like that Wolf?" Zelda asked, as she slowly approached him.

Blushing Wolf replied, "Well, I wanted to surprise you by showing up outside your doorway with this on."

"That's very sweet of you Wolf, but you didn't need to do that." Zelda said, but as she kissed him on the cheek she added, "But thank you never the less."

Wolf just blushed a deeper shade of red as Zelda giggled and said, "Well, now that I know your surprise that was meant for me. I might as well go get my surprise that's for you."

So Zelda quickly left the room, but as she was walking down the hallway she saw Sheik heading towards Wolf's room. However, her eye's didn't seem right to the princess so she turned and waited for her to enter Wolf's room and once the door was almost closed she looked inside.

Inside the room however, when Wolf caught sight of Sheik he instantly turned around and asked, "What in the world are you doing here Sheik?"

Sheik continued to stare down at the floor as she answered with, "Well, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Really and what did you want to me?" Wolf asked, with sour look on his face.

Sheik lifted her head and when she opened her eyes she said, "That I still love you Wolf."

And to Zelda's horror Wolf's expression soften for some reason as their lips began to get closer to each others. Zelda was about to get up and stop Sheik, but a dark hand covered her mouth and when she looked up she was looking the piercing red eyes of Dark Link as he smirked and said, "And just where do you think you're going Princess?"

Before Zelda could try to break free Dark Link pulled her through a dark portal and when they arrived inside the grand hall he throw her hard onto the ground. And when she looked up for the second time she was now staring at Ganondorf as he began to laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Ganondorf stopped laughing he roughly picked up Zelda by the throat and was about to pull out his sword to kill her. However, he was hit in the back of the head by a small boomerang which caused him to loose his grip on the Princess. And while he was rubbing the back of his head Zelda heard Toon Link's voice as shouted, "You leave Zelda alone you big jerk!"

He looked at the boy as he stood in front of Zelda acting very brave, but he knew that this Ganondorf was much different than the one that he had fought in his world. He knew however, that he still had to protect this Zelda from harm because it would the exact thing that the other Link would do.

Ganondorf then started to laugh again as he said, "Oh, look the boy wants to try and be the hero." He then snapped his fingers and both Zelda and Toon Link had a feeling that there was no where to run to as Ganondorf smirked and took his sword.

Back in Wolf's room Sheik's eyes suddenly returned to their normal color and when she saw that Wolf was about to kiss she let out a light scream and backed away from him.

Wolf then opened his eyes as he rubbed his head and asked, "What just happened to me? Why did I suddenly have the urge to kiss you Sheik?"

"Ganondorf had put a spell on me so that when I looked at you, you would forget about Zelda and want to kiss me. This then would give Dark Link and Ganondorf the prefect opportunity to-." She then stopped as she gasped and said, "Oh, no Zelda we have hurry to the grand hall Wolf!"

He nodded as they left his room in a flash and where in front of the grand hall in no time.

But when Wolf was about to charge right in Sheik shouted, "Wait!"

"What?" Wolf asked, becoming irritated.

Crossing her arms Sheik stated, "Ganondorf has put a force field over the entrance and exits to the grand hall so I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

"Oh yeah just watch me." Wolf replied, as ran full speed, sadly he stopped suddenly and felt like he was frozen and then in a matter of seconds he was sent falling a bit by the force field.

"You see I warned you." Sheik said, as she pulled out a light arrow and fired which when it made contact with the force field it broke right away as the three other smashers and Dark Link looked to see Wolf and Sheik stand in front of Zelda as well.

Before the showdown began Sheik handed the light bow and arrows over to the Princess as she took out her dagger and charged at Dark Link, but only for their weapons to clash against one another's. Toon Link then jumped into the air and was about to strike Dark Link in the back of the head. But he knew it was coming as he ducked and the boys sword was somewhat stuck in the ground. And when Dark Link was about to kill the boy a bunch of spikes where throw at him as he slammed against the wall and was stuck. Toon Link over and saw Sheik nod at him as he pulled out his sword and made contact with Dark Link's head as he screamed in pain and disappeared completely.

On the other end of the room Zelda had just hit Ganondorf with a light arrow as Wolf bashed him into the ground with his claws. But when Ganondorf stood up it looked as if Wolf's attacks weren't hurting him like he thought that they would as he was thrown up against the wall with Ganondorf smirking at him. However, before the Evil King could strike Wolf with his sword he was hit again with another light arrow as he quickly turned around and hit Zelda down to the ground by hitting her with the back of his hand.

And when Wolf stood up he looked in horror as the point of Ganondorf's sword was right in front of Zelda's face as he pulled it back and prepared to strike. But when Ganondorf looked he was in shock to see that it was not Zelda that his sword had gone through, it was Sheik who had pushed Zelda out of the way just in the nick of time as he quickly pulled it out and said, "Humph! It doesn't matter since I would have killed her later on anyway."

Zelda looked in horror as Sheik's sad expression was once again in view as she landed on the ground and Ganondorf started to laugh (again). But as Wolf was helping up Zelda she noticed his left hand was glowing and when it stopped the Triforce of Power was on Wolf's hand as he smirked and said, "Hey Ganondorf does this belong to you?"

Ganondorf instantly stopped laughing and he saw that "his" piece of the Triforce was now in Wolf's possession he charged at him, but only to have Wolf's claws from his left hand go straight through his body as he fell onto the ground with his eyes in the back of his head.

Wolf then turned around and knelt down on the other side of Sheik as Zelda said, "Sheik please hang in there for a bit longer so that I can heal you."

She looked up at Zelda and shook her head as she replied, "No Princess that would not be a wise decision since I shouldn't have left your body in the first place."

"But Sheik I was going to separate you from me once this tournament was over with." Zelda stated as a tear fell down her face.

As Sheik started to close her eyes she said, "It's alright Zelda since I've already caused enough trouble for almost everyone here and I am deeply sorry for almost breaking you two apart."

After Sheik said this her body shattered like a mirror and the pieces were carried off by the wind as the three still sat there both shocked and sadden from the fact that they had just lost a dear friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The big day had finally come as Zelda, Lyn, Peach, and Krystal were waiting for Samus to come out of the back room so that they could see her in her dress. The reason why they were outside of the room and not inside helping Samus was because she said that she could get ready by herself but she did thank them for the offer. And when the door opened and as she walked out Peach said, "Oh, Samus you look lovely."

Samus looked at herself in the mirror as she replied, "Sure Peach whatever you say."

"But Samus you do look lovely. And I think it was very smart of you to keep things simple for the wedding." Zelda said, as the three began to leave the room.

Samus just stared at herself again and as she picked up her vows for wedding she sighed still not believing that this was about to really happen.

Outside of the grand hall the girls were just arriving as they saw Wolf, Ike, Falco, and Marth arriving at the same time and as they stopped they lined up and waited for the music to play. And in no time the music began to play as Marth and Krystal started to walk down towards the altar. Right after those two left Falco and Peach were next and as Peach passed by Panther she winked at him. Ike and Lyn were next and as they started to walk Lyn noticed Panther staring at her and she slightly stared back until she stood off to the side of the altar.

But before Wolf and Zelda started to walk Zelda said, "Wolf I forgot to say thank you for saving me yesterday."

He grinned as he responded with, "Well, what did you think I was going to do let Ganondorf kill you?"

She shook her head as they began to walk towards the alter, but as they were walking Zelda noticed that the harpist in the group of performers looked exactly like Sheik. The Princess however, didn't want to make any guesses and decided to wait until the reception to the harpist if she was Sheik.

All the while though Zelda thought, "_That can't be Sheik because I saw her when she died a few days ago."_

And once Fox stepped in front of the alter from coming in by the side everyone turned to see Samus walking down the pathway alone. But this didn't seem to bother her to much as everyone could see her smiling from under the vial or at least they thought she was smiling.

Once she reached the end of the grand hall the music stopped playing and Fox and Samus stood in front as the priest began the ceremony with, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Fox McCloud and Samus Aran who have written their own vows. So may the groom please start by reciting his vows?"

Once the priest said this Fox took out a piece paper and said, "Samus Aran when I first saw you I was blow away by how strong you were. And I was even more impressed when you told me that you were a woman, that just made me fall for you even more. And when you finally took off your helmet I was speechless at seeing a woman who was so strong and beautiful at the same time. The funny thing is that it just seemed to get better and better getting to know you and I promise that I will always make you happy no matter what happens later on in our lives."

Once Fox was done he put the piece of paper while the priest nodded and added, "And may the bride recite her vows?"

As Samus took out the piece she hoped that she wouldn't start to cry as she began to speak, "Fox McCloud you were very interesting to me when I first met you. You were kind and caring outside of matches, but whenever we would be in a team match you would always look out for me if I needed assistance in any situation. Which is why I decided to show you what I looked like after the first tournament, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you after the second tournament. And I kept asking myself why, but I then realized that we have had both to deal with the fact that our parents were killed."

She stopped and wiped a tear from her eye as she continued, "I also know that I may have walked down the to altar alone, but I know that once this is over then we both won't be alone. I also hope that once we have children that we can give them a future that does not involve losing one of us in the process."

She wasn't done with her vows, but she put away the paper as the priest understood and said, "Now do you Fox McCloud take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, and care for her; for better or worse; in sickness and in health; for richer or for poor?"

Fox took Samus hands as he answered, "I do."

"And do you, Samus Aran take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honor him and care for him; for better or worse; in sickness and in health; for richer or poor?"

She looked at Fox and answered with, "I do."

He nodded as he said, "Now may we please have the rings?"

Toon Link lifted up the pillow that held the two as Fox one and gave to Samus as he placed the other on her finger. After this Samus did the same to Fox."

Once that was done the priest continued with, "Now if anyone here as reason why those two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one said a word as the priest finished with, "Then by the power invested by me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fox removed the vial that was over Samus's face and as they kissed one another tears of joy fell from their faces.

**Well, that's it for this chapter and tomorrow will answer any questions that anyone has (at least I hope it does).**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

During the reception Zelda had finally found the harpist sitting under a tree in the garden. But when Zelda walked towards her the harpist stood up and when she turned around she smiled and said, "Hello Zelda."

Zelda just continued to stare as she asked, "Sheik you're still alive?"

Sheik nodded, but before Zelda could ask any more questions Sheik throw down a Deku Nut and when Zelda opened her eyes again Sheik was gone. As the Princes walked back inside she wasn't sure how feel right now. Yes she was very happy that Sheik was still alive, but the only question was how was Sheik still alive?

When Zelda reached the doorway she saw Wolf sending there waiting for her as he asked, "So was it Sheik?"

She answered with a nod and then asked, "So do you think she'll ever come back Wolf?'

Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "Who knows she'll probably come back when she feels like it."

"Yes you're probably right." Zelda stated.

"Hey at least you don't have to worry about me going anywhere anytime soon." Wolf said, as he took her hand.

Zelda looked up at him and smiled as she responded with, "Yes and that makes me very happy to hear you say that Wolf."

Meanwhile on the other side of the grand hall Panther had his own dilemma to take care of. Which was who should he spent the rest of the evening with Peach or with Lyn? Sure Peach was beautiful, but he felt like she was just after him for his looks. But Lyn on the other hand he had actually gotten to know even though when they first met things didn't go all that well. And he still felt guilty about betraying her trust like that, so he knew that the answer was simple as he made his way towards the balcony.

Panther and Lyn Support Conversation A

Panther saw Lyn staring over balcony and as he approached her he said, "Hello Lyn."

She didn't turn around however, she did replied with, "Hello Panther."

He could tell that she seemed irritated with him being there because of what he had done on the last day of their deal, as he said, "Lyn I just wanted to tell you that I am very sorry about what happened a few weeks ago. If I would of known that Peach was going to kiss then I would of ignored her, but I will admit that I could never ignore a women in danger."

"I can understand that completely Panther and now that I think back on it I was too harsh with I yelled at you. So I'm sorry too." Lyn replied, as she turned and smiled at him.

Panther was in completely awe as Lyn asked, "Panther what's wrong?"

He quickly snapped out of the trance as he answered, "Nothing's wrong Lyn. In fact if I didn't know better by the way you're staring me I take that you've finally fallen for me. Am I right?"

Blushing Lyn said, "Well, if I say yes then I have to ask when did you fall for me?"

Panther now stood in front her as he put his arms around her and said, "The very moment that I saw you."

Blushing even more Lyn answered, "Well, then I guess you were right I would eventually fall for you and now I have."

**Well, that's it for this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. And just to let everyone there was going to be another ending to this story, but it wouldn't of been a very happy one so I just got rid of the idea. Oh and I almost forgot there is a reason why Sheik is still alive, but you have to figure it out for yourselves (don't worry it's not that hard to figure out). Anyway thanks for reading and I'm going up to my cabin tomorrow so I won't be able to make any new story until I get back which will be Monday afternoon so I'll see you all then.**


End file.
